


Plasitic Teeth and Metal Tongue, Can't Taste The Pomegranate Seeds

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, I don't know how good Borg is gonna come out of this looking, I want him to be a good dad but, Nya has gifted kid syndrome, Parental Relationships, Robots, fun with the morality of ai?, lesbian robot and her mad scientist girlfriend? Fuck yeah, that doesn't really work with the narrative I've constructed, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Nya is an intern at Borg Industries who's unchecked ambition causes her to stumble across a top secret, morally and legally questionable walking experiment named Pixal.Pixal is the world's first fully sentient AI, and all she really wants is to go outside.
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Plasitic Teeth and Metal Tongue, Can't Taste The Pomegranate Seeds

Nya, was, and she could say this with full confidence, the smartest intern at her job.

It was a rude thought to think, really, but it didn't change the fact that she thought it.

Nya was a prodigy, see, succeeding academically as long as she could remember, graduating at the top of her class (which annoyed the shit out of her older brother, who finished highschool with a solid D+ average) and given a full ride scholarship at a prestigious science and technology University.

Nya, perfect student, hypergenuis and extroverted as she was, found her way into a lot of extracurricular activities. This, combined with her incomprehensibly good grades, was what got her the year-long internship at Borg Industries.

"Holy shit, like,  _ the  _ Borg Industries????" He bounced up and down, fiddling with his hair and grinning. "No way. No freaking way."

"Yes, Jay,  _ the  _ Borg Industries."

Cyrus Borg and his team of scientists had brought half the major technological advancements in the last decade, from borgphones, to desktop computers, to security systems. Even self-driving cars. If Nya was going to learn from anyone, they were the best.

The rest of the night mostly consisted of Jay rambling excitedly while Nya went over her mental list of preparations for her first day tommorow. She was happy that Jay seemed mostly excited, her brother (ever the pessimist) just seemed angry that she was getting a job more prestigious than he had. "I still make more money than you, so take that," he would say, to which she would reply "zero plus zero still eqauls zero" and the two would bicker about it before eventually giving up on the conversation and eating icecream.

Nya should really be easier on him, she thought, he  _ did _ provide most of their income throughout their highschool years, even if it wasn't much.  _ Sorry, bro, but I have to learn to take care of myself sometime _ , she thought. And this internship would be exactly that. She would go and she would learn and she would know all of the industry secrets, and she'd take that knowledge and use it to be perfect and successful, just like she always knew she'd be.

At least. That was the plan.

She gets two weeks into the job, long enough for her to meet the other college interns (hence how she figures out that she's smarter than them) and long enough for her to get vaugely aqauinted with the 31st floor of Borg tower, where the relevant labs took place. And she was, admittedly, bored out of her  _ mind _ .

Yes, the people here were doing revolutionary work. Yes, she was surrounded by organized teams of the smartest people in the  _ world. _ Yes, she was supposed to be learning from it.

But so far all they had her doing was categorizing samples.

There was no way for her to learn like this. No way for her to gain industry secrets. Learn the tricks and skills that would advance her career. This, samples and paperwork and writing, wouldn't help her  _ succeed.  _ And if she couldn't succeed…

So, she goes looking for trouble.

One day, she waits in an empty lab until  _ well _ past her work hours, and goes exploring. 

First, she examined the floors immediately above and below the 31, figuring it the best to stick close to home.

At this time of day (night, really, she had waited for a while) there were few others in the building, but it certainly wasn't empty. Borg was famous for his security systems, though, so she figured that the best strategy was just to keep walking around as normally as possible and pretend she was supposed to be there.

Trouble doesn't really start until she gets curious enough to look through one of Borg's offices.

The man has multiple offices, throughout the building. His main one, where he spends most of his time, is on the top floor. That being said, the tower is big enough and the man is dedicated enough that when in the midst of a particularily important project he will spend days, if not weeks at a time, on a single floor.

Nya finds one of his abandoned former offices on floor 39. She figures that security is good enough and it is generally clear enough that she is very much not supposed to be there that after she enters it she'll only have a few minutes before security apprehends her and she is, at the very best, asked to leave. It was really a bad idea, there's no way she won't get caught and there was a decently high chance she could lose the internship.

But  _ damn  _ is she curious.

She walks in.

It is filled with what are presumably unfinished projects, in this case a wide variety of wires, circuit boards, and most surprisingly, robotic limbs.

The individual parts are all relatively simple, and ultimately rather unpolished. Crafted of simple geometry and shapes, made of a wide variety of (mostly plastics) all with that distinct, unsanded fresh-off-the-3d-printer look.

These are prototypes, she realizes, hence the lack of sanding and the simple geometry. Each piece was likely modelled in a single day, placeholders to work as a proof-of-concept more than anything else.

_ Prostethics? _ Nya thought. It would explain the strange piles of half-finished arms and legs around her.  _ Is Borg branching off into prosthetics? That seems like more of a medical science thing to me, but. _

She sits there for the next few minutes, taking notes and examining the prototypes (and even making a couple of alterations to a few of them,  _ What if you fixed this, and how about if you connected here to here- _ )

Her work is interupted by a faint beeping. she looks around and finds a blinking LED on the far wall near the desk. there's a button.

She presses it.

A shelf moves, revealing a set of elevator doors.

Fuck it, she's come this far.

The elevator prompts her for a security code, but for some reason when she's halfway through trying to guess the code it unlocks itself. That's. Weird. Why the hell would it do that?

Only one way to find out.

The elevator ride takes exactly three minutes. That three minutes is mostly Nya, simultaneously freaking the fuck out and way calmer than she probably should be.

_ The internship is probably out the fucking window at this point,  _ she thinks.

The elevator stops. She hears alarms going, which is probably not a good sign. The doors open, revealing a long, well-lit hallway. Some of said lights are flashing red, and Nya sees a girl running towards her.

Wait. That's maybe. Not a girl?

The Maybe-Not-Girl stops running now, and they're only a few feet apart.

The Maybe-Not-Girl is not made of flesh and blood. She is, alternatively, interlocking pieces of plastic and metal. Nya recognizes some of the structures as being the same as those of the prosthetics upstairs, but this time they're finished: fully sanded, perfectly matching parts that intelock together. She moves her arms and Nya spends a solid few second just staring at the way the pieces move.

Nya realizes that the Maybe-Not-Girl seems to be staring at Nya just as much as Nya was staring at her. The Not-Girl opens her mouth to speak.

"Hello."

"Hi?"

The lights keep flashing.

"My name is Pixal."

"I-I'm Nya."

"It's nice to meet you"

"Who- How are you-"

Their conversation is cut short by a wall slamming down between them.


End file.
